


Erotic Pleasures

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic





	Erotic Pleasures

You covered your ears, trying to futily drown out Judith’s cries as Carl rocked her swiftly back and forth in his arms. You looked around and noticed everyone else trying to sleep on the benches around you. You had given up trying about an hour ago and decided to try reading. Of course, the only thing this church had to read was biblical in nature. You had never been one for organized religion back when the world was still running and it seemed like a new form of hell that that was all you had to rely on now.

You silently kicked yourself for not rummaging for more books on the last run. You thought back to the small mini-mall you guys had recently rummaged only about a half a mile from here straight north out of the woods. You had gone along with Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, and Rick to help scavenge supplies.

Judith finally stopped crying and you looked over to see Maggie singing her quietly back to sleep. You rubbed your neck with frustration, feeling every muscle in your body as tense as ever. You looked over at Daryl who was leaning against the altar, whittling away more of his arrows for his crossbow. You rubbed your neck harder as you let your eyes roam his body. He was so fucking gorgeous. You would give anything to spend just one night with that man.

You looked around in dismay as you noted the tight quarters. That wasn’t about to happen anytime soon. You leaned back in your chair and ran your hands down to your thighs, rubbing them up and down as you secretly took him in. You began to fantasize about all the things you wished the archer would do to you and before you knew it you were fully turned on. You bit your lip and sighed, wishing you could find release at the thought of him. But knowing there was no place you could go.

Or was there?

You thought back to the mini-mall again and remembered a small sex shop at the end of the row of stores. You remembered because you had made a passing remark to Daryl about it being way too long for you and he blushed harder than you had ever seen. You looked around again, wondering if it would be possible to slip out undetected for a while. It looked like the coast was clear. You took a deep breath and nodded, deciding that you were going to risk it. You got up and silently crept down the rows of pews and to the side door. You looked around one more time, making sure no one was looking and then quietly dipped out into the night.

Little did you know there was one person who had noticed you leave. Daryl.

You quietly made your way through the woods, holding your knife at the ready in case any undead assholes wanted to try and take a bite out of you.

What you didn’t know was that Daryl was following you, tracking you, from a safe distance. He almost called out to you. But he had to admit he was curious as to where you were going.

There was a reason he had caught you leaving and no one else did. He always had his eye on you. Ever since you had joined the group, he couldn’t help but watch your every move. You did everything with such grace and beauty. He thought you were the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on and strong-willed to boot.

You didn’t know any of this of course because Daryl wasn’t the best about letting people in, let alone you who set his every cell on fire. He, like you, had become accustomed to the frustrations of not being able to have any time to himself to relieve himself to the thought of you. Even now as he watched you walk through the woods from behind, he was so hard. He grabbed his cock and shifted it around, trying to calm it down before continuing to follow you as silent as he could be.

When he got to the edge of the woods he stopped and peered out through the ruffage, following you with his eyes. You silently crept up the concrete parking lot and over to the shopping mall. He figured maybe you were hungry. But you ignored every store as you ran down to the last one called, “Erotic Pleasures.”

The sex shop?

Daryl remembered your passing comment earlier that day and grunted, adjusting himself again as he realized why you must be going in there. He struggled with whether or not he should follow you. Somewhere between his dirty thoughts and the protector in him, he decided it was only in your best interest to make sure you were safe.

He watched you walk inside, closing the door quickly behind you. He remembered from earlier today that you needed a key to lock these doors, thankfully for him. He waited a minute before quickly making his way across the parking lot and to the same door you had just gone into. He looked around making sure the coast was clear and quickly dipped inside, closing the door swiftly behind him. He looked around and found a chair quietly propping it up against the door, to make it somewhat secure before turning around and looking for you.

There were rows and rows of now useless videos as he walked into the shop. He followed a flickering light and the smell of a vanilla scent. He assumed you had lit a candle and were looking through the items. He stopped at the last row of videos and dipped behind it, crouching down as he glared you down.

You set the candle down on the back shelf and began to look through what this place had to offer. He watched as you laughed and smiled to yourself as you picked up different items. Fuzzy handcuffs, a tickler, what looked to be a riding crop. You grabbed the small whip and playfully hit it against your ass once.

“One could really have some fun with this stuff,” you said to yourself, putting the whip back on the shelf as you continued to browse.

You walked over to the right side of the store where there were a bunch of different kinky outfits hanging on the wall.

“Well, I guess when in Rome…” you said to yourself, picking up the different outfits, deciding which one you wanted to put on.

You picked up a dominatrix looking outfit, that was pure leather. It had a tight bust and a short skirt, held together by a big belt.

“Too constraining,” you said to yourself, putting it back.

You sorted through some nearly see-through robes that had red fuzzy feathers on the cuffs of the arms and the bottom of the hem. Underneath the robe was a matching set of red lace bra and panties. Maybe if you were dressing up for someone. But it was just you. So, you opted for the simple pink silk nighty with spaghetti straps. You picked it up and held it against your body and you twirled for the mirror. You nodded and smiled to yourself. You put the nighty on the hanger on a chair that was against the wall and looked around.

Daryl ducked down further, nearly knocking over the row of movies in front of him with how fast he moved. His heart was in his throat and his cock aching for you.

You turned you back to him and pulled your simple t-shirt off, dropping it to the chair. You kicked out of your boots and your hands came to your pants. You swiftly popped them open and unzipped them, shimmying them down and off of you. Daryl’s eyes ran straight to your ass and he licked his lips, fantasizing about shoving his cock inside you from behind and making you scream his name.

He shifted again, cupping his cock harshly as he watched you. You stood back up and your hands came to the clasp of your bra on your back. You popped it open and slowly dipped out of it. You pulled the nighty off the hanger and slipped it over you, returning to the mirror to take a look. You twirled around, lifting your ass as you inspected how it fit on you. You smiled in approval and ran your hands through your hair, fixing it until you were satisfied.

You ran your hands up and down your body, loving the silky feeling as you explored yourself freely. It had been so damn long since you had been able to even touch yourself. You ran your hands up to your breasts and cupped them harshly, closing your eyes and enjoying the feeling, wishing like crazy they were Daryl’s hands. You tweaked your nipples, holding onto them tightly as your eyes shot open again. You looked down and ran your hand down to your pussy, rubbing it up and down under the nighty and your panties. You moaned softly at the feeling, slowly heating yourself up for a night of orgasms.

You dropped your hand and looked around excitedly, loving the idea of holing up here for a few hours and pleasuring yourself as much as you possibly could.

“Bingo,” you said to yourself as your eyes caught what they were looking for.

You walked over to a shelf on the other side of the room, not noticing Daryl in the shadows as you picked up a box. You opened it and pulled a big white dildo. It was curved at the end to hit your g-spot and it had a vibrating rubber piece on the outside to tease your clit. You shook the box into your hand and quickly unwrapped the batteries, pushing them into place at the bottom of the contraption. You closed the lid and hit the power button.

The room suddenly was filled with the buzzing sound of the vibrator. You tested out its many settings, moaning softly to yourself as you felt the highest one in your hands. You were so fucking wet and ready for a release, it had been so long since you had let yourself go. You slowed it down to the lowest setting and brought the tip down to your clit, slowly circling it. You gasped, and your body fell back against the wall. You closed your eyes and smiled to yourself as you teased your clit with the device.

“Ohh…” you moaned happily to yourself as you added more pressure.

You looked down and lifted your nighty, trailing the tip of the dildo up and down your clothed folds. You started soaking through your panties more with each pass.

Daryl’s jaw was clenched shut at the sight of watching you get off. He was rubbing his cock up and down harshly inside his pants. You quickly pulled down your panties with your other hand, letting them drop to the floor. You stepped out of them and swiftly spread your hips wide open. You brought the tip of the dildo back to your folds and slowly traced them a few times before starting to slowly pump it into you.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out in pure pleasure as you started to fuck yourself with it.

You pumped it into you deeper and faster with every lap, moaning and groaning happily at the amazing feeling ran through you. You kicked up the setting and your hips jolted forward. The clit teaser started to do its job with the dildo all the way inside you now and you cried out again, rocking your pussy quickly up and down into it. You turned up the setting to the highest it would go, feeling so fucking amazing as you climbed to an awesome orgasm.

“Oh, shit… Yes!!” you cried out in disbelief as you climbed higher and higher, your eyes closing and your face contorting with pleasure as you climbed. You slammed the dildo in and out of you, so deep inside you. You rocked up and down onto it faster and harder until you ground your clit into the massager and came so hard.

“Ohhh!! FUCK!!” you cried out, your body spasming with delight as you felt the amazing orgasm hit you like a freight train.

Suddenly, you heard a loud noise from somewhere in the distance.

“Oh… shit…” you moaned, still feeling the high coursing through you as you slowly tried to open your eyes.

You managed to get them open and you saw Daryl standing there in between the rows just a few feet from you. You looked down and noticed he had knocked over a few of the movies and was looking over at you with pure lust in his eyes.

“Daryl?” you groaned, the vibration still strong inside you as you tried to comprehend a coherent thought.

He didn’t say anything, he just walked into you and grabbed the dildo out of your hand.

He pushed it up and teased your clit mercilessly, causing you to buck up and cry out again. He smirked and slowly brought it out of you, keeping it on as he lightly traced the tip of it onto your sensitive pussy. You convulsed again in shocked pleasure. He slowly ran the tip of it up your body, over your nighty. He ran it up your stomach, your sternum and finally to your lips. He traced them with the tip of the device and you opened your mouth willingly.

You felt like you had vibrated into a dream with him teasing you so well.

He pushed the tip of the fake cock into your mouth, turning the setting down to low as he did. You opened your mouth and let him shove it down into your throat. He pumped it in and out of you a few times, so fucking turned on that his inhibitions were non-existent right now. He pushed it down your throat again and watched you gag on it, trying to take it in as deep as he wanted you to.

He smirked and slowly pulled it out of you, trailing it down to circle your stomach.

“Daryl? What are you… What are you doing here?” you asked with wide eyes as you came back down to earth.

“I could ask you the same question…” he growled, running the dildo down to tease your pussy again, ever so lightly.

“How long have you… How much did you see?” you asked, slowly heating up for him again as he teased your pussy with the light vibration.

“Everything,” he growled again, smirking wider as he watched you bite your lip and look away, slightly embarrassed.

His free hand came over and pulled your chin and your eyes back to his.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Y/N. I followed ya to make sure you were safe. But I never knew you had this in ya,” he growled, looking your body up and down with pure lust.

You stood there inches away from him, your body on fire in every way right now, not sure what to think or what to do.

Daryl turned the vibrator off and set it on the shelf next to the two of you. His hands came to your hips and he twirled you around, pushing his hands swiftly up your nighty and gripping your breasts roughly as he pulled you back into his body.

“Oh, fuck…” you moaned in surprise, immediately running your hands back into his hair as he kissed the side of your neck harshly

“Mmmm…” you moaned happily, closing your eyes and enjoying the sensation of his hot sticky tongue all over your skin.

He tweaked your nipples and ran his lips to your ear.

“Why don’t ya be a good girl and get down on the ground… I wanna fuck that ass of yours so fucking bad,” he growled, biting your neck a time or two.

You nodded, rapidly obeying. He dropped his hands from inside your nighty and watched with dominant lust as you dropped to the ground on all fours in front of him. You spread your hips apart when you were on the ground, looking back with needy anticipation. He noticed how eager you were and he loved it. You watched as he unbuckled his belt, stripping it from his belt loops and tightening it in his hands.

“Raise your arms, he ordered, with dark, almost angry eyes.

You quickly raised your arms in the arm and he bound your two wrists together with the belt a few times before clasping it closed. He pushed your arms down and you caught them on the ground. He grabbed his red rag from the back of his pocket and tied it around your mouth, tightening it at the back of your head with a good knot.

“Don’t need those undead bastards hearing ya scream for me, do we?” he asked, peering down at you with dark eyes.

You looked up at him and rapidly shook your head, “no.”

He kicked out of his boots and quickly unbuttoned and pushed his jeans to the ground, stepping out of them and standing over you. Your eyes ran up his thighs and went wide when they saw his cock. He was so fucking big! And so, fucking hard for you!

“That’s right, Y/N. You’re gonna take this big cock tonight,” he growled as he gripped it, finally able to pump himself up and down.

He closed his eyes and got lost in the feeling of his hand pumping his cock until he heard you whimper.

He shot his head and his eyes forward and smiled dangerously at the needy look in your eyes.

He kneeled down onto the ground behind you, bringing his hands up to push the bottom of your nighty up and expose your ass. He slapped your ass harshly with his dominant hand, causing you to cry out into your gag. His hands roughly roamed your ass a few more times, savoring the feeling, before he pushed his cock swiftly inside you.

“Fuck!!” you cried out in surprise as he slammed into you deeper than anyone ever had and so fast.

Daryl gripped your hips and continued to mercilessly fuck you as hard as he could. You had him so wound up he couldn’t think straight. All he could think about was getting to where he needed to be; over the ledge and cumming inside you.

“Oh, fuck!!” You groaned loudly into your gag, closing your eyes as you took him in. He was so big and the way he was thrusting his hips he was hitting your spot already and so quickly you felt yourself cumming nearly immediately.

Daryl looked over at you and noticed you losing it. He smacked your ass harshly again and sped up.

“Oh, yeah… you are a fucking naughty girl, aren’t you? You gonna cum all over that cock already??” he growled, looking over at you in disbelief.

You nodded, rocking back into his cock as fast as you could and quickly cumming all over it.

“Oh, fuck yeah!!” you cried out as you felt the quickest and most intense orgasm hit you like a freight train.

He quickly pulled out of you and before you knew it, he had you turned over on your back. He brought his hand to your pussy and slowly rubbed on it, swirling around your sensitive clit and putting immense pressure on it. He looked up and watched you looking down at his actions with disbelief as you groaned and moaned loudly into his rag. He pushed his fingers inside you and curled them up into you, causing you to buck up and cry out loudly, your head flying back, and your eyes closed at the sensation.

He pulled his fingers out of you and waited for your eyes and attention to come back to him. Your eyes show open at the loss of contact and he smirked as you silently begged him for more. He brought his cock to your pussy, slowly rubbing it up and down it, his tip teasing your clit. You bit down on your gag and groaned, looking up at him and begging him to put it inside you again. You rocked your hips up and down, heating up for his cock again in no time. He grunted as he looked down at your slick pussy, so ready for him again and he gripped your hips roughly as his eyes met yours again.

“Yeah? Ya want that, Y/N?” he growled, completely animalistically turned on by everything about this and unable to hold back as he glared you down and teased you relentlessly.

You groaned and nodded, begging him again with your eyes.

“Yeah? Ya want that cock to fuck ya better than anything in here?” he growled, anger shooting out of his eyes at the thought of anything but his cock getting you off.

You whimpered, your eyes closing and your head shooting back as you completely lost it at his word. You forced your eyes back to his and nodded again, trying to beg him with your pleas, but the remained muffled in your gag.

He looked around and then back at you, still with angry eyes but a dark smile coming to his lips as he watched you beg for him.

“I think you should only cum for this cock, Y/N… Seein’ as ya can’t get enough of it… What do ya say?” he growled with the sudden need to own you coursing through his blood.

You looked up at him without a moment’s hesitation and nodded, looking down at his cock and then back up at him as continuing to beg.

He smiled a dark smile and nodded, licking his lips as he looked down, gripped his cock and shoved it back inside you. He swiftly pushed his knees up under your ass and sank his body down onto yours, harshly thrusting as deep into you as he could. His face rocked up and down over yours as he glared you down and fucked you better than anyone ever had.

“How could you think anything could fuck ya better, Y/N?” he growled, nudging his nose into your chin and pushed your head to the side. He slammed his lips onto your neck and sucked on it, kissing it as hard as he could. His hands came up and wrapped around the sides of your face, gripping your hair as he fucked you so hard.

You were a moaning whimpering mess. Your entire body was on complete fire as you felt every sensation, he was giving you. You bound hands struggling to break free above you. You wanted to touch him so bad. You began to rock back up and down onto his cock, fucking him back.

This made him let out a groan and he sucked so hard on your neck you knew there would be a bruise. You moaned louder and rocked your hips up faster. His head fell back his lips moving off your neck. He hovered his face over yours again with angry determination again as he started to fuck you as hard and fast as he could. You both rocked back and forth together as one as he brought you up to the best high yet. He watched you falling apart again, and he just glared you down harder, as if he was punishing you.

“Yeah… You are mine now… I’m gonna make this pussy cum so fucking much…” he growled as if it were a challenge to himself he was making known.

Your head shot back and your eyes closed as you concentrated on your rhythm against him, feeling yourself building again. He didn’t like this, his hands gripped your hair and you cried out in pain, your eyes shooting open with confusion and looking over at him with question as he fucked you.

“Keep your eyes on mine, Y/N… I wanna know I’m the one you’re cummin’ to,” he said, his breathing getting shorter as he hit short and deep into you. His eyes rolled back at the feeling of jackhammering into your hilt, but he forced them back into yours and returned to his steady pace.

“Oh… fuck…” You groaned into your gag, trying to keep your eyes on him as you fell apart.

He groaned at the sight and knew you were ready. He slammed his cock into your hilt and forced himself to remain still. You groaned and grunted, trying to rock up and down onto him and bring yourself to heaven, but he had you heavily pinned to the floor. You begged him, moaning and protesting, needing for him to bring you there.

He looked down at your gagged mouth with dissatisfaction and quickly ripped it down out of your mouth, letting it fall to your neck. You felt him pulsing deep inside you and you looked up at him, your mouth sore and raw as you waited for his next move. He looked down into your eyes with something only slightly softer, the dominant anger still very present in them and said, “Say it.”

You looked up at him confused. 

He grunted, pushing his tongue into your mouth and giving you the harshest, neediest, kiss you had ever experienced. He bit your lip a little before retracting and looked back down at you, repeating his words, “Say it.”

“Wh- what?” You asked, barely able to form words with as much pleasure you had coursing through you.

This made him angrier and he pushed his face as close to yours as he could and cocked his head.

“Say your mine,” he growled, narrowing his eyes with intent.

You groaned happily at his words.

“I’m all yours baby…” you said, nearly whimpering at the thought.

He let his angry resolve drop for just a second, smiling softly at you for a second before the same angry look of determination returns and his grip on your hair return.

“Good… It’s about time ya admit it,” he said, starting to jackhammer deeply into your hilt again, this time not slowing down.

His eyes closed and he bit his lip, his head rolling back at the feeling as he thoroughly enjoyed you the way he loved it.

“So… fucking tight… yet such a naughty girl… Mmmm… We’re gonna have such fun, Y/N…” he growled, loving you to the very last inch you had.

Without your gag you gasped loudly at the feeling, whimpering and crying out in disbelief at having such a big cock so deep inside you.

His eyes shot forward at the sound and he smiled happily to himself at his doing, doing it even deeper and harder still.

“Shit!! Daryl!!” You looked up and moaned to him loudly looking at him in such disbelief at the feeling.

“Yeah… ya really love that, don’t ya?” he growled, turning himself one beyond measure at the sight of you taking his cock in and loving it so much.

You nodded, gripping onto his shoulders and your body bounced eagerly up and down the cement floor.

He growled to himself and leaned his body fully down onto yours, pressing all his weight on you and pushing his lips to your neck. He sucked and kissed it harshly, missing a beat here and there as he eagerly fucked you both to heaven.

You moaned happily with every new hit, kissing the side of his face whenever you could, which earned you a harsher kiss on your neck. You rocked your hips up and down his faster and with more urgency at the feeling and before you knew it you were convulsing and cumming all over his cock again, crying out loudly as you hit your high. This caused Daryl to slam his cock deep inside you and reposition, pushing his tongue inside your mouth and grab ahold of it to engulf the sound.

“Oh fuck…” You groaned as he held onto your tongue, your eyes rolling back as you slowly rocked up and down his cock and felt the amazing feeling hit everywhere inside your body.

He glared you down as he swirled his tongue around yours, slowly hitting into your hilt, his hips putting amazing pressure on yours as he watched you come undone in the best way yet for him. When he felt your hips drop and you sigh in pure relief, he pulled his tongue out of your mouth, slammed his hand over it and started to jackhammer relentlessly into you. So hard you looked up at him with shocked eyes and moaned and squealed into his hand as you felt him take you the hardest way he wanted to.

You brought your legs up further and gripped his sides as hard as you could as he fucked you as fast and deep as he could. You had never felt so good in your life, year heart racing as you watched him starting to come undone. Somehow the restraint made it better for him, so you let him hold you back onto the floor as he glared you down and gave you all he had, rocking your hips up as fast as you could to meet his, needing to watch him cum inside you.

“Oh… shit… Y/N…” he groaned, fighting the urge to roll his eyes back at the feeling of you helping him.

You whimpered louder, causing his hand on your mouth to clasp harder onto it. He glared you down as he fucked you harder and fast and more uncontrollably until he shook and pushed his cock as deep as he could into you, grunting loudly and cumming. He finally allowed his eyes to shut, his dirty, smile showing as he lowly groaned and happily felt his orgasm, slowly hitting into you as he rode it out.

“Oh… fuck! Such a good fucking girl!!” he growled, slowly hitting in and out of your hilt as he felt his orgasm coursing through him so fucking good.

You moaned into his hand, shutting your eyes too now that it was allowed and slowly rocked up and down onto him, already ready for round 4 for you. The feeling of him loving his orgasm made you want to do it all over again and over and over…

He dropped his hand on you and fell down onto you, resting his head in your neck as he collapsed. You whimpered happily into his ear, causing a short few kisses on your neck. You felt your hearts pounding against each other’s chests and moaned happily, struggling to bring break your hands above your head free.

“Ya gotta stop that, Y/N,” he whispered in your ear.

“What?” you asked, opening your eyes in confusion at his words.

“Bein’ so loud… We don’t need anyone hearin’ us from now on, do we?” he asked, kissing under your ear sweetly.

You closed your eyes and smiled, nuzzling into his head and answered, “Baby? You can gag me anytime you need to…”

He chuckled, nodding into your neck and then kissing it with more need a few more times before pulling his head back up and over yours. He looked at you sweetly for the first time, still deep inside you and nodded. His dark grin came back and his nudged his lips up against yours as he said, “I’ll hold ya to that, Y/N. Cuz’ I ain’t nowhere finished with you…”

He pushed his lips to yours for a long, slow, kiss and pulled them off when he heard you moan. He looked down at you seriously and with that same angry glare and growled, “The only thing we’re takin’ from here is that sexy red number ya put back. I wanna see ya in it… *Just for me.*”

You laughed a little and said, “Had I know a machine would make ya jealous we might have done this a long time ago, Dixon.”

He growled, his eyes more serious still as he leaned down and said, “Only thing I’m jealous of is it bein’ inside ya when I could be… No more of that shit.”

And with that, he slammed his tongue inside your mouth and gave you the best kiss to date.

You moaned happily, your entire body and being succumbing to him as you let him roll your tongue around with such dominance. He kissed you like you had never been kissed for what seemed like an hour and when he was done, he pulled his lips off of yours and you both stared into each other’s eyes, panting, with a look of pure want.

He smiled at your reaction, swooping down for one more kiss before slowly pulling out of you. You raised your arms to him and he finally let them free, unclasping the belt from your wrists. He stood up and put his pants back on, quickly pushing his feet back into his boots as he looked back toward the windows of the store cautiously.

“We should probably head back. Don’t want those dead fuckers to find us,” he said looking back at you and holding his hand out to you.

You gripped it and let him pull you up and replying, “Okay, let me just get dressed quick.”

He pulled you into him and you harshly slammed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and said with a smirk, “Don’t forget that red number. I wanna fuck ya in it later.”

You smiled and nodded. You turned around to go get dressed and he smacked your ass harshly, glaring you down, already wanting more.

You turned and looked at him, wiggling your eyebrow as you said, “If we’re doing *that* at the church you better make sure you gag me.”

He smirked wider and nudged his nose up at you and replied, “Maybe I’ll make ya scream till ya see Jesus.”

You shuddered at the thought and smiled wider, turning around and grabbing your clothes. You felt his eyes on you as you changed in front of him. When you were finished you untied his bandana from your neck and threw it to him, eyeing him seductively as you grabbed the red lingerie off the rack. You two headed back to the church, slower than you probably should have, using every excuse to kiss and grab on each other. When you got back, he fucked you up against the outside wall, making you cum again so quickly for him as his hand gripped over your mouth. When you were done you two went in, separately as not to arouse suspicion.

After that night you two would sneak in amazing rough fucks whenever and where ever you could, hiding it from everyone. Somehow it made the sex hotter at the thought of getting away with your secret. And that’s the story of how your need for a release turned into Daryl Dixon becoming the man who had to have you any chance he could…


End file.
